Ultima vez
by Marry's
Summary: Porque cuando Andrómeda eligió a Ted, se deshizo tambien de Narcissa y de todo lo que la ataba a ella. Y Cissy la odio con toda su alma


_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

_Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de octubre __"Familia Black"__ del foro "Amor de tercera generación"._

"**Ultima vez" **

Los ojos de Narcissa se agrandan desmesuradamente y aprieta su mandíbula tan fuerte que le duelen los dientes. Observa a Bellatrix por el rabillo del ojo, que se ha puesto de pie y camina lentamente hacía donde se encuentra Andrómeda como un león acechando su presa. Puede ver el odio en el fondo de sus ojos, la locura esparciéndose en su iris y por un momento, se siente asustada de lo que su hermana puede hacer. Escucha a Lucius carraspear nervioso, sentado frente a ella y recuerda que debe mantener la compostura frente a sus invitados.

Se desliza por el salón con la mayor integridad posible, perfectamente consciente de los 40 pares de ojos fijos en la escenita que sus hermanas han montado. Se acerca a Bella y la coge del brazo utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria y ella la observa con sorpresa, recordando vagamente que existía más gente en la habitación que Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

-Voy a matarla, Cissy- susurra Bellatrix, peligrosamente- Y voy a hacerlo aquí para que todos vean lo que les sucede a los traidores de la sangre-

Narcissa traga saliva nerviosamente y se inclina para hablarle en el oído, destilando dureza en cada una de sus palabras- No armaras un escándalo aquí, Bella. Esta es mi fiesta y no te permitiré hacerlo ¿quieres hablar con ella? bien, pero arreglemos esto en el jardín- y luego enarca una ceja hacía Andrómeda, quien la observa con una sonrisa en el rostro como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Bellatrix hacía dicho.

Hace una seña indicando que salgan al jardín y los 4 caminan en silencio hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión. Narcissa siente el sudor frio deslizándose por su nuca y observa asqueada como Andrómeda y Ted están tomados de la mano, casi sonriéndose ¿Cómo mierda se atreve a hacerle eso? ¿A aparecer con aquel sangre sucia en la mitad de la fiesta en su honor, por haberse graduado con honores, como si tuviese el derecho a hacerlo? Desde que la relación entre ambos había salido a la luz no había habido ni un solo día de paz en casa de los Black. Era como si la deshonra se hubiese apoderado de la familia, y aunque intentaran ocultarlo diciendo que Andrómeda estaba de visita en otro país, la gente comenzaba a sospechar y hablar rumores. Y para Narcissa no existe nada más importante que las apariencias: eres el rostro que le muestras al mundo y ella siempre se asegura de que todo a su alrededor sea perfecto, o al menos, lo parezca.

Apenas ponen un pie en la tierra Bellatrix se zafa del agarre de Narcissa y comienza a dar vueltas de un lado hacía otro, murmurando cosas.

-Eres asquerosa, Andrómeda. ¿Cómo dejas que este inmundo te toque? ¿Cómo es posible que te revuelques con él y no te de vergüenza? ¡Eres una Black, una sangre pura! No una maldita adoradora de muggles-

Narcissa suspira y espera a que Andrómeda sea lo suficientemente prudente como para quedarse callada. Es su hermana favorita, siempre lo fue y no quiere que Bella le haga daño. Le duele la sola idea de verla sufrir porque Andrómeda siempre fue su roca, siempre la puso de pie cada vez que se caía. El corazón de Narcissa se acelera en cuanto ve a Andrómeda caminar hacia Bellatrix y estamparle una cachetada en el rostro tan fuerte que no puede evitar gritar de la sorpresa.

Irónicamente, su hermana ha firmado su propia sentencia de muerte.

Lo siguiente sucede muy rápido; Bellatrix empuña su varita y la apunta directamente al rostro de Ted, quien se ve pálido a la luz de la luna.

Andrómeda corre y se interpone entre ambos, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Narcissa da un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza atónita

-No puedes…-solloza, observando a Andrómeda con odio- No puedes anteponer tu vida ante la de ese maldito sangre sucia. Le has elegido a él por sobre nosotros… a un asqueroso Muggle sobre tus propias hermanas ¿ves lo que te ha hecho? Ya no eres una Black, no eres mi hermana. No vuelvas jamás, Andrómeda- y aquel es el visto bueno que Bellatrix necesita para atacarlos; Andrómeda coge a Ted de la mano y corren mientras su hermana lanza un sinfín de maldiciones a sus espaldas. Pero esta vez Narcissa no interfiere: cae de rodillas, enterrando sus dedos en la tierra y sintiendo en el fondo de su alma la traición de su hermana. Siempre supo que amaba a Ted, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal punto de elegirlo por sobre todas las cosas y mucho menos, de arriesgar su vida por él. La sola idea es ridícula.

Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, se mezclan con la tierra y es en aquel momento cuando Narcissa se siente más débil que nunca. Escucha a Bellatrix gritar _"Crucio"_ pero un pequeño pedazo de su alma a muerto y el dolor es tan insoportable que le cuesta respirar. Siente deseos de ir a ayudar a Andrómeda, pero su parte más egoísta y déspota le dice que en el momento en el que se enamoro de Ted Tonks había elegido un destino en el cual ellas no estaban. Y la odia, la repudia, y le duele saber que es su hermana y una traidora, que no merece su sangre ni llevar su apellido.

Siente unas manos aferrarse a sus brazos, levantarla rápidamente y una chaqueta demasiado grande se desliza por sus hombros. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Lucius, que observa a Bellatrix hechizar a su hermana y en un acuerdo tácito, él asiente. Toma su varita y sin pronunciar una palabra hace que Bella caiga de espaldas en la tierra, petrificada y luego apunta a Andrómeda. Sin embargo, esta vez Narcissa pone la mano sobre su brazo y lo baja lentamente, negando con la cabeza. Ella le dirige una última mirada a su hermana perfectamente consciente de que esta será la última vez que la verá y luego le da la espalda para quedar frente a Lucius, con la mirada herida de Andrómeda grabada a fuego en sus retinas, imposible de olvidar.

Luego, abraza el torso de Lucius en una cercanía que jamás han compartido, y aunque se ha quedado sin lágrimas sigue sintiendo deseos de llorar. Pero cuando él la rodea con sus brazos y afirma la barbilla en su cabeza, Narcissa siente una familiaridad desconocida que la reconforta. Y estando allí, abrazados, se da cuenta que mientras él este a su lado jamás volverá a caer porque Lucius siempre estará allí para sujetarla. Ya no necesita que Andrómeda sea su roca, porque junto a él nunca volverá a sentirse débil y desprotegida.

Es en aquella misma noche que Narcissa y Lucius van a Grimmauld Place y con decisión ella quema el nombre de su hermana del árbol genealógico de la familia. Observa las cenizas a sus pies, una lágrima surca su mejilla pero ella la limpia rápidamente, poniéndose de nuevo su máscara de frialdad habitual. Lucius la observa irse, orgullosa y fría, y está seguro es la última vez que la ve llorar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Y bueno... eso. Tenía muchas ideas para esto pero cuando fue hora de escribirlo no pude, lo borre todo y esto fue lo que quedo.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
